Fuckface
Fuck face the half orc barbarian was abandoned as a child in the forest where he raised himself. For the first 3 years of his life he lived in a town near the woods. He does not remember much about his early childhood except a great deal of yelling and fighting between his parents. Eventually they must have gotten fed up with having a child and left Fuck Face in the forest to die alone. Growing up in such harsh conditions has made Fuck Face full of rage causing him to hate most interactions with people. He especially hates his parents for naming him Fuck Face and abandoning him. He wishes to one day find and confront them violently. He does not know if he has any other family or relatives since he raised himself alone. Living alone in the forest gave Fuck Face a strong connection with the wildlife and growing up he considered nature to be his family. Fuck Face loves animals because animals do not treat Fuck Face like trash, also they are delicious. He enjoys plants because the plants are not fuck faces to Fuck Face, also they are delicious. Growing up in the wild has made Fuck Face quite strong with good survival skills, but growing up away from most of society has caused him to be a bit dense. Fuck Face prefers to solve his problems by smashing them to pieces while yelling furiously. For most of his life Fuck Face lived alone until a group of Giants migrated into the forest where he lived. Fuck Face did not like these giants moving into his home, but soon saw that the giants also liked solving their problems by smashing and yelling. Fuck Face and the giants quickly became friends. Fuck Face and the Giants would hunt together, smash things together, scare off invaders together, smash things together, explore the forest together, and of course smash things together. Spending so much time with the Giants made Fuck Face quickly adapt to the giant’s language. The giants told Fuck Face about how they were driven out of their home by humans who lived in the town close by. These humans wanted to take the Giant’s land for themselves. This made Fuck Face very angry, but he was also glad to finally have others in his life that he enjoyed being around. For this brief period, Fuck Face was happy. Unfortunately, this did not last long. One day while exploring alone deep in the forest Fuck Face saw large clouds of smoke in the direction of his camp. He sprinted through the forest as quickly as possible and returned home to an awful site. His Giant friends had been slaughtered and his home was burning to the ground. He saw the humans who did this riding away on horseback towards the town where Fuck Face was born. Only one human remained, scavenging and pillaging the massacred bodies. In a blind rage Fuck Face grabbed his battle axe and violently attacked the last human butchering him into little pieces. To find some sort of clue as to who these humans were, he searched the mutilated body. All he found was damaged, unusable weaponry and a vial of dragon’s blood. Fuck Face was Angrier than he had ever been and decided to find and kill these humans who destroyed his life. He headed off into the town after the humans with bloodlust and revenge burning in his eyes.